


Making A Home (translation)

by FrogsNCrabs, RainbowMatildas



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: #JapvidWeek2017, English translation, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jasper is a nerd, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Why Did I Write This?, cool gay dads, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogsNCrabs/pseuds/FrogsNCrabs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMatildas/pseuds/RainbowMatildas
Summary: Written for day 1 of Jaspvid week: fluff!Max moves in with his adoptive father and his fiancé to a new house after years of renting an apartment. He'll never admit it, but he really does like having a home to return to - and we're not necessarily talking about the house.Based on the song Making A Home from the musical Falsettos.





	Making A Home (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making A Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324237) by [FrogsNCrabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogsNCrabs/pseuds/FrogsNCrabs). 



> I translated this at, like, midnight, and my native language isn't Spanish, so please be patient with me and my inevitable errors!
> 
> Shoutout to FrogsNCrabs for allowing me to translate their work. _¡Eres el mejor!_
> 
> Enjoy :)

The first day of school after moving to a new home passed without too much fuss. Of course, Neil and Nikki tried to ask him some questions, being cordial, about how he felt about moving to a new neighborhood, but they changed the topic to some trivial matter when Max made it clear he wasn’t going to say a word about it. Really, he didn’t see that there was anything interesting about it.

His parents had basically left him stranded, so David welcomed him into his apartment for a new life with him and his boyfriend. Now, that was, to some degree, something interesting and relevant to mention to his friends in due time. Nevertheless, now the only change that had occurred was that that small apartment was replaced by a (probably smaller) house in a new neighborhood, relatively safe and much closer to his school. 

Of course, Nikki couldn’t keep her mouth shut, and Max ended up getting several invitations from a few classmates for a ride to school (which, if you asked him, were clearly forced so those who invited him could feel like better people; if not, they were secretly kidnappers). Max, to the surprise of no one, declined, much preferring the discomfort of the smelly and semi-ruined school bus to enduring any sort of painfully forced friendship. 

In the end, he just wanted to get home so he could finally unpack what was left in his boxes, put on one of his favorite albums at full blast, and take a nap before dinnertime. It was just one of those days that he preferred to relax without any interruptions, choosing to ignore Nikki’s texts or Neil’s invitations to accompany him in some dangerous or scientific mission – during which, frankly, they always ended up wasting their time arguing and causing a disaster that made escape much more difficult. 

In a way, it was like their days at Camp Campbell had never ended, like they had instead evolved in the worst possible ways. He now lived with the people who made his life impossible at camp. His counselor was now his adoptive father (words he couldn’t get used to, no matter how many times he said them), half of his campmates ended up attending the same school, and he had exactly the same group of friends who gave him their support and got in trouble with him at the same time. He’d never admit it, but at no point in his life had he felt as happy as he did now. 

Finally, he arrived home after spending the entire bus ride thinking about his current situation. There wasn’t a garden, but they had some old plants strategically placed on the porch to cover patches of peeled paint that they’d eventually cover when money wasn’t so tight – which didn’t seem like it would be soon, considering they were still running into problems regarding the house payments. In spite of all that, Max had to admit that the place looked all right. 

He opened the door with the key Jasper had given him, even though David insisted that he call them whenever he left school. They knew his schedule, so they didn’t want to worry about it if the bus was late; even so, it never was. The door creaked when opened, but even so, the figures in the room didn’t seem bothered by the sound. 

Max analyzed the scene carefully. Jasper and David were napping in the armchair in the small living room, which seemed almost fully settled at this point. David was curled up against his fiancé, leaning his head against his shoulder and clinging to his torso as he snored softly. Jasper had one arm wrapped around his shoulder while the rest of his body seemed to be thrown across the armchair in the least graceful way possible. Max would have laughed at the scene, but he could understand. The couple’s clothes were clearly dirty from cleaning and unpacking all morning, and there were still some boxes in the corner, which only indicated there were still things to unpack and more work to do. Damn, Max hadn’t even tried to do anything and he already felt tired. 

He closed the door behind him, probably with more force than was necessary, which made Jasper suddenly jolt awake. His expression of surprise softened when his gaze found Max, smiling softly and going to rub his tied eyes with one hand while the other rubbed David’s back in the hope of letting him continue his dream. Even now, the redhead had problems with insomnia, so it was difficult for them to have moments like these. 

“Hey, buddy.” Max grimaced in disgust at the nickname, which only served to make Jasper laugh. “How was school?” 

He knew perfectly well the answer to that question, but it was always the same. Max just made a “meh” sound and shrugged to leave the subject closed. 

The boy dropped his backpack on the sofa, starting to look around the living room – after all, he was going to be forced to spend time there. Some of his books were in the TV cabinet, which, to be fair, would only otherwise be used to house Jasper’s old VHS tape collection. 

That morning the place had looked wide and empty, but now he felt like there was barely enough space for a few more people in the room. Even so, if David was awake, he’d probably make some stupid joke about inviting all his friends or something like that. 

Other random books were scattered on a series of small tables in front of the sofa and the corners of the room, probably those David used to borrow from Gwen but ended up forgetting to return. There were also a few comics, mostly old minor ones, but he was also a casual fan of some new series. He picked one up at random sometimes, flipping through the pages under Jasper’s proud gaze, but Max preferred graphic novels. 

“You fuckin’ nerds,” he mumbled, earning a small laugh from the blond. He knew it was supposed to get his attention when Max used that sort of language, but Jasper had gotten used to it, and he was much freer in the restrictions he put on Max when David wasn’t looking. 

His hands started to wander over different objects around the place, lingering on the ugly animal woodcarvings that David had; he always managed to come up with some crazy story about how he got them. 

“Oh, great, David’s weird whittling shit – so everyone knows I live with losers,” Max rolled his eyes. Jasper just shrugged. He knew that in the end, Max’s insults were his way of showing affection, even if he wouldn’t accept it for himself. 

He took one of the books that clearly belonged to Gwen, the thickest and most pretentious looking one, which was probably about some psychology garbage. David seemed interested in it in recent months, which was, to Max, horribly irritating. “Books, so we can pretend to read.” 

“You do read,” Jasper pointed out, gesturing to the books in the cabinet – mostly classics or detective stories. Max just rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, but not trash like this. 

Jasper nodded simply. “You have a point.” 

Max dropped the book back on the table with little grace, taking a few steps towards the kitchen, but suddenly he stopped and started to turn and look in every direction. 

“Where’s the dog? I didn’t see him on the porch.” 

“Oh, we let him out to play and get used to the new neighborhood.” 

“Huh…” Max stopped to think for a second. That was suspiciously out of character for David, especially considering how clumsy the dog was and the huge probability it would end up running off somewhere. Well, animal control didn’t come through that area of the city very often, and several dogs walked freely without ever being taken to the pound, so it didn’t seem totally imprudent. Either way, Max didn’t care. He hated that dog. “I hope he runs away.” 

There was a beat of silence, one that felt longer than it really was, before Jasper responded guiltily, “Me, too.” 

The body beside him moved, making the blond tense at what he’d just confessed, but the redhead whispered, “Same here.” 

And Jasper couldn’t help but burst out laughing, pressing a kiss to David’s cheek and saying something about giving the dog to Jen so he’d have a good home. 

Max stepped back from the scene, pretending to vomit. But he couldn’t deny the relief that warmed his chest when he realized he was finally living in a house where fights didn’t explode like bombs in war; where screams didn’t resonate off the walls every five minutes; where guilt didn’t eat away at him; where silence was comfortable and followed by laughter; where he knew he would have a safe place to live and warm food to eat; where he could exist in anyway without feeling invisible. They’d gotten a house, but since moving in with David and Jasper, Max had finally found a home.


End file.
